Fairisles Margaret
| name = Fairisles Margaret | jname = フェアリーズ・マーガレット | rname = Fearīzu Māgaretto | ename = Margaret Fairisles | first = Merged Blood | affiliation = MarinesSouth Blue Ops: Margaret is introduced as a within the Marines.; Alsa Kingdom | occupation = Marine CaptainMarching over the Yonko: The Marines' First Move!: Margaret is promoted to the Rank of within the Marines for part in the capturing of the “Sacred Beast” Kojīmi., South Blue Ops: Margaret is introduced as a within the Marines. (former) (former) | residence = Alsa Kingdom (former) | relatives = Fairisles Morgin (Brother) | birth = 1553, February 15th | age = 24 (1577, Debut) | status = Alive; On Kurona | jva = | alias = South Blue Ops: Margaret uses the codename she created in order to maintain secrecy while out on sea, when contacting the Decoy Ship. | epithet = | medal = |dfname = Goro Goro no MiSouth Blue Ops: Margaret utilizes the power of the Goro Goro no Mi in an attempt to awake Middwun. |dfename = Rumble-Rumble Fruit |dfmeaning = Sound of Lightning |dftype = Logia }} Fairisles Margaret, known under her recently acquired alias Ginneko,South Blue Ops: Margaret uses the code name she created in order to maintain secrecy while out on sea, when contacting the Decoy Ship. is a former of the Alsa Kingdom, having served as one of the lead entrepreneurs for the Kingdom throughout the years 1569-1573. Afterwards, she wasg recruited into the Marines, in the following months of 1573, on the behest of the of Alsa, where she would eventually acquire the rank of South Blue Ops: Margaret is introduced as a within the Marines. in 1576. It was later revealed that during the earlier half of 1574, she found and consumed the Goro Goro no Mi.South Blue Ops: Margaret utilizes the power of the Goro Goro no Mi to wake up Middwun from his nap.. Towards the midsts of the late spring in 1577, Margaret was one of several selected marines tasked with the missionSouth Blue Ops: Margaret swears she will prevent all Pirates from entering the . of ensuring that no pirates from breaking into the Grand Line during the chaos of the looming war between Yonko. Following the Battle of El Dorado during the beginning of spring and realizing her own mortality she returned to the where she is was stationed as trainer for the newer recruits for the marine while she attempts to train her abilities as wellTraining Day: Margaret is tasked with overseeing the Training for the newer recruits. before she was drafted into the squad that was created to combat the Titan PiratesTo Topple the Titan: Vice Admiral Valentine briefs Margaret Hyoshimaru and Vice Admiral Ein on the Titan Pirates. on KuronaShock the Shark (And Cat): Margaret confronts both Veny and Kojīmi of the Titan Pirates and engages in combat.. She was later promoted to the Rank of Marching over the Yonko: The Marines' First Move!: Margaret is promoted to the Rank of within the Marines for part in the capturing of the “Sacred Beast” Kojīmi. Following the devastating battle with the Titan Pirates. Appearance Margaret is a slender, curvaceous young woman, who is often described as unbelievably beautiful with her platinum-blonde hair, that she keeps it tied up in a braided bun, pale skin, and extremely distinctive emerald green almond-shaped eyes. She wears an all-white, form-fitting trench coat; a white, female military-style cap, along with black and gold accessories, high heels and black leggings, worn under a white skirt. Around spring of 1574 While she was still in training She wore a standard Marine uniform with her hair in a braided hairstyle, however around her graduation hair reached past her shoulders in which she would later cut it short in a similar manner to her hairstyle when she operated as a Privateer. During her time as a Privateer in the years 1569-1573 she wore various a simple yet professional attires most notably outfits which consisted of a long-sleeved collared dress shirts tucked neatly into a dark blue or black business skirts with a pair of black stockings and high heeled shoes, on occasion she wore a business coat of variety colors draped over her shoulders. During the Battle of El Dorado in the midst of 1577, Margaret’s attire was diverse from her usual dress style as in her strategic ploy to pose as a resident or tourist to the island for this occasion in place of her typical suit she wore a simple pair of form-fitting dark blue pants, black calf-length high heel boots, a plain white shirt and an olive green trench coat that reached her mid-thighs, she also forwent wearing her hair in her usual braided bun instead decided to allow it to cascade down towards her shoulders. Following her battle against Veny and Kojīmi of the Titan Pirates Margaret received a long jagged scar across her right eye which extends from her forehead down to her upper cheek. Upon her promotion to Captain within the Marines she swapped up her attire entirely replacing her off white form-fitting trench coat for a white coat like uniform dress with golden decor lining it’s hem. Beneath this she wears a black button up dress shirt with a pale blue ascot, gray stockings and black high heeled shoes and black opera gloves finish off her look. She also forwent her typical hair bun and and braids and in it’s place she wears her now longer hair in a partial French braid pinned down on the left side while keeping the right side free to create a cascading bang over her right scarred eye. Gallery Margaret Child.png|Margaret as a child. Margaret Teen.png|Margaret as a Teenager while training to be a Privateer. Margaret Priv.png|Margaret as a Privateer. Rookie Margaret.png|Margaret as an Ensign in the Marine during 1573. Lt.Maragret.png|Margaret as a Lieutenant in 1574 after consuming the Goro Goro no Mi. Margaret ElDo.jpeg|Margaret during the Battle of El Dorado in 1577. Kurano Margaret.jpg|Margaret's Outfit on Kurona during her battle against Veny and Kojīmi. New World Margaret.jpeg|A detailed picture of Margaret’s Appearance. Margaret.png|Margaret‘s appearance prior to her battle with the Titan Pirates. Captain Ginyo.png|Margaret’s current Appearance after her battle with the Titan Pirates. Personality Margaret is a stoic, and emotionally mature woman, who is generally noted for her quiet and subdued nature. She is a woman who rarely, if ever, expresses her emotions, typically rather renaming seldom and unattached to people and objects logically finding such sentiments a hindrance in completing her mission and whatever accomplishments she seeks. This is typically portrayed in her sociable encounters where she will seldom contribute unless spoken to directly in which she will then reply in a soft voice that is emotionally balanced to not give away her thoughts nor feeling on the matter at hand something that has helped her prevail in numerous situations and usually grants her the upper hand on most occasions. While she prefers to remain unattached to the majority of people she encounters, Margaret is far from antisocial as she does hold a very small circle of friends in which she holds very dear because of these few individuals never being scornful nor spiteful towards her for her accomplishments and preferred stoicism something she is eternally grateful for. These few individuals are the main reason in which she willing and readily went along with the King of Alsa’s Behest of her enlisting in the Marines, something she realized would help her not only further her capabilities but also enable her to protect and support her dear friends. Thanks to her years spent as a Privateer, Margaret has developed a Risqué strategic plans something she states was something she picked up from her mentor who was wildly known for her barbaric and utterly insane strategies. This was first shown when she had planned out an ambush for the pirates attempting to breaking into the Grand line by rising the current of the Reverse Mountain upwards then detaching the vessel she was on from the current allowing it to topple back downwards in an attempt to catch the Pirates off guard and eliminate them before they knew what happened. However, she decided against it and went with a more casual route of having the ship submerge itself under the sea via ship coating.South Blue Ops: Margaret cuts the sails free from their binds before signaling for the other marines to begin to angle the sails upwards as the bubble coating covering the ship began to inflate. While people would argue that her mental capacity is lacking, Margaret is, in fact, a highly intelligent woman who is capable of process and remembering various ideas, information, missions, and strategies without repercussion, it’s thanks to her intellectual mindset that she is a panel to plan out near perfect detailed plans and set them in motion months ahead of actually being needed such as when she planned and stationed a group of marines in one of the various disfigurements of the Red Line Under camouflage to add and inform her about the pirates that were attempting to use the commotion in the New World to enter the Grand Line.South Blue Ops: Margaret swells in pride at her intellectual decision to have marines stationed in one of the many holes in the Red Line. While preferring to remain completely emotionally detached Margaret herself has stated that she has rare occurrences where her emotion become to much for her to keep subdued, such an occurrence being during the pre-meeting of the Marines on El Dorado where the pressure of the situation of battling the members of the Black Widow Pirates causes her normal composure to be shattered revealing a scared and inexperienced young woman who was placed into a situation beyond her capabilities before she was able to regain her composure thanks to the reassuring world of a fellow Marine.Marine Emergency Call: Margaret is comforted by Vice Admiral Sol during her nervous break down. In that same instance she also shown a much softer side which is aimed towards her former partner and superior Middwun as her mind subconsciously drifted towards him in a desperate need of comfort prior to Sol’s words.Marine Emergency Call: Margaret’s mind shifts to an image of a smiling Middwun in an attempt to comfort herself. to express herself to.]] Whenever she is around the very few people she considers important to her she completely lets her guard down and openly and actively showcases her emotions such times being whenever she is with Marishi Sol she is often seen smiling or openly laughing genuinely enjoying herself and not being afraid to release all the pressure she constantly holds within by withholding her emotions. She similarly seemingly has no problem showcasing some emotion around Middwun having known him for a long period of time. It is noted that whenever she is around Middwun she often giving him small smiles and openly shows resentment to any other females that have also shown affection towards him. Relationships Powers & Abilities During her time serving as a for the Alsa Kingdom Margaret was widely considered to be an extremely powerful individual by many people within the friend and foe alike something she has proven true throughout her career as a Marine easily becoming a well known and feared persona within the Four Blues and later a notable name within the Grandline and new world following her participation in the Battle of El Dorado. Even as a child she was recognized as a natural prodigy, often defeating older and more experienced children and teenagers with ease even before entering the academy to become a Privateer and being widely recognized as a future powerhouse of the kingdom. Her prowess is widely recognized through the four blues for her feat of only serving a few months as a privateer Margaret was swiftly promoted to captain of a small fleet tasked with capturing runway criminals and Pirates that attempt to cause trouble within the Territory of Alsa where she served for an additional year before being highly recommended to the Marines by the now deceased King of Alsa. Even with her lower tier rank within the Marines, Margaret has been proven to be a powerful and intelligent figure capable of surviving in situations far beyond a person of her rank and experience something which has only boosted her prestige and prowess within the world. Tatical Skills Margaret is a woman of vast intellectual knowledge having spent numerous years studying within the vast library of Alsa gaining insight and knowledge on various subjects however what she excelled at the most was strategic and tactical warfare. It’s due to this that Margaret developed a mindset for warfare and strategic manipulation capable of creating plans ten steps ahead of the current situations and even when someone manages to outmaneuver her she is able to quickly gather her wits and plan around the situation without losing her composure. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Rokushiki Devil Fruit Margaret ate the Goro Goro no Mi a Logia-type and one that holds the reputation of being "invincible". Upon the consumption of the Goro Goro no Mi he was granted the ability to generate, manipulate, create and otherwise transform into the very essence of Lighting itself at will thus making her a Lightning Human. After the consumption of the fruit, she gained the ability to utilize lighting in various means by either channeling lighting throughout her body or intertwining with the naturally occurring electricity within the air to bring forth devastating attacks or simply enhancing her abilities. Similar to one of its past consumers Margaret has the ability to restart her own heart after being in a near death, as long as she does not have any fatal wounds that could bypass her Logia powers. Another ability granted by the fruit is her ability to transform her entire body into lighting which enables her to travel at the speed of lighting as well as travel and med with various non-lightening resistant metals. Techniques Haki Kenbunshoku Haki After having seen the scale and power of the Titan Pirates Margaret partially unlocked the usage of Kenbunshoku Haki while watching the tilde wave that Veny created before going on to full unlock the ability during her actual battle against the Fishman enabling her to dodge the near-fatal attacks of her enemy. History Past Accolades Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *This character was given by User:Ninshū to User:DamonDraco. Credit goes to the former on the article's current writings. Extras References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users